Adam
by mishmash16
Summary: an alternative ending to the episode "Adam" were Adam kidnappers ianto to take control
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story,  
so please tell me what you think of it.  
*Warning*  
spoilers for season 2 ep 5, Adam.  
Also maybe a tiny bit of swearing at parts  
I don't own torchwood, obviously.  
This is basically an alternative ending for Adam.**

Adam smirked as he sat down, thinking about the look on Ianto's face when he had asked for a cup of coffee. He was confident that Ianto had learnt his lesson, and would cause no more trouble.  
He smiled, relaxing back into his chair. *click* the familiar noise surprised him.  
"Talk to me Adam, if that's even your real name." Jack.  
Adam slowly spun the chair round to face him, "what's going on Jack?" Adam asked, sounding surprised.  
Suddenly Adam shot forward, he grasped Jack's wrist, "remember this!" He shouted, filling Jack's mind with pain and sadness.  
Jack gasped; he dropped the gun and stumbled back, clutching his head, struggling to process the new memory.  
Adam quickly snatched Jack's fallen weapon. "Drop it" Owen demanded, pointing his own weapon at Adam, "Owen no!" Tosh screamed slamming her body against Owen's, the two fell to the floor, and began wrestling for Owen's gun.  
Adam watched them fight, admiring the strength of the feelings Tosh had for him, before turning to face Jack and Ianto. Jack was thrashing around, clutching his head; Ianto was standing at Jack's side, trying to calm him down. Adam filled the gap between him and the pair in a few quick steps, moving quickly he grabbed Ianto's shoulder, and yanked him away from Jack. Adam wrapped his gun arm around Ianto's neck, pushing the gun into his chin, with his other arm he reached out and grasped Jack, removing the dark memory he had given him. Jack gasped, and straitened up, he looked first at Tosh and Owen, still wrestling on the floor, to Gwen, who was desperately trying to pull them apart, to Adam and Ianto. Adam had changed his grip, now his left hand was pressed tightly around Ianto's throat , his other hand pressed Jack's gun into the side of Ianto's forehead.  
Jack slowly lifted up his hands in surrender, "Adam" he said calmly "let him go." "Why? So you can stuff me in a cell and retcon everyone? No chance" Adam sneered, stepping back. Gwen looked up at the sound of Adam's voice, and instantly raised her own gun, and pointed it at Adam, "please Adam, just let him go, we can work something out." Gwen said, sounding worried.  
Adam shot Gwen a grin, "Gwen, darling, I may have only been here a few days, but even I know when torchwood says work something out they mean put a bullet in someone's head."  
"That's not true!" Gwen protested. "Adam I swear, just put down the gun, we won't shoot you."  
" speak for yourself," Jack said, scowling at Adam. "Drop the gun, your trapped, nowhere to go."  
Adam laughed "now that," he said grinning, "is where you are wrong."  
Suddenly Adam and Ianto were gone.  
There was no explosion, no puff of smoke, they simply disappeared.  
"What the..." Jack stepped forward, waving his hand through the air where they had just been, as though he was hoping to hit something. Gwen gasped, stepped forwards to help Jack, she tripped over Owen, and wound up on top of Owen and Tosh. Jack turned, suddenly furious, towards his workmates, helped Gwen up before yanking Tosh up off of Owen.  
"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Jack snapped angrily.  
Tosh looked at him startled "but Adam..." She protested weakly, frowning she looked around, "where is Adam?"  
"Gone," Gwen answered, " disappeared into thin air."  
"What? People don't just disappear!" Tosh squeaked.  
" I don't think he is a person," Jack replied gruffly. "What? I don't understand" Tosh said shaking her head.  
Jack quickly explained what he had learnt about Adam.  
"But that doesn't explain how he disappeared." Owen pointed out once Jack was done. "No," Jack agreed, "I don't understand how he did that."  
" there might be a way," Tosh spoke quietly, looking nervous. "If all the horrible things you say are true... Maybe... He exists here only because we remember him right?" Frowning she turned to Jack, "you say he had to remind you he had come hunting with you?" "Yes." Jack replied. Tosh nodded "then I think he can make himself appear near anyone who remembers him." "And you think he could take other people with him?" Jack asked. "I guess so, I mean if my theory is correct, then we know he can take material items with him, what with the fact he shows up wearing clothes."  
"Well that's great and all, but aren't you looking over the fact that when they disappeared we were all here? Everyone who has met him where standing in this room." Owen pointed out grumpily. The others frowned considering this.  
Suddenly Gwen let out a mini scream, her eyes opened wide, her face an image of panic, "Rhys! Oh god he met Rhys!" Frantically Gwen turned and ran towards the door, Jack and Owen took off after her. Pausing Owen turned, and noticed Tosh was resting against Adam's desk, she looked shocked. "Aren't you coming Tosh?" Owen called back to her. She looked up, and gave him a weak smile, "no, I think I'll stay here... just in case, on the off chance he comes back. You go though; they could need your help." Owen nodded, and took off after the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, really sorry for the glee/Gwen thing, my spell check doesn't like names.  
**  
Rhys flicked through the TV channels, looking for something to watch, groaning he gave up, and decided to start making dinner. He stood up and turned towards the kitchen.  
With a yelp of surprise he leapt back.  
"Bloody hell Adam, where'd you come from?"  
Adam stared at him silently, before a small smile spread across his face. Tightening his grip on Ianto's neck until he was almost cutting off Ianto's air supply, Adam pointed the gun at Rhys.  
"Come here." He ordered.  
Rhys slowly raised his hands and stepped towards Adam.  
"All right mate, no need to hurt anyone." He said sounding worried. Adam moved the gun back to Ianto's head, and with his other hand grasped Rhys's wrist,  
"Remember how tired you are, how exhausted you are, how you want to sleep for ten hours straight." He said, staring into Rhys's eyes.  
"Tired," Rhys muttered, collapsing into a deep sleep. He curled up on the floor and began snoring.  
Grinning Adam dropped the gun and grasped Ianto's head. Quickly he worked on changing the young man's memories.

Jack speed towards Gwen's apartment. He winced, trying to work out how long Adam had been alone with Ianto. Ten minutes? Fifteen? How much damage could he do in that time? Jack wondered grasping the steering wheel.  
Finely he reached Gwen's apartment building, ripping open the SUV door he sprinted inside, Gwen and Owen followed directly behind him.  
Jack kicked in the door and burst into the living room, gun held ready.  
"Hello Jack," Adam said calmly.  
Jack spun to face Adam, and was surprised to see Ianto calmly standing beside Adam, staring back at him.  
"Rhys!" Gwen shrieked, bursting into the room and noticing her dreaming fiancé. She rushed over to him.  
"What did you do to him?" She asked Adam, cradling Rhys in her arms.  
"He's fine, only sleeping," Adam replied, not bothering to look at Gwen.  
"What about Ianto, what did you do to him?" Jack demanded, a Torchwood gun aimed at Adams head.  
Adam laughed, "Oh he's fine, I just made some changes to his memories, that's all." Adam replied, placing his arm around Ianto's shoulders.  
"What changes?" Jack asked watching him.  
"Hmm? Oh simple things Jack, got rid of the memories of your relationship, added some more, exciting ones instead, basically gave him reason to worship me and loath you." Adam answered, grinning.  
"Why?" Jack asked, confused.  
Adam laughed again,  
"Because, now if you ever want him back, you have to keep me alive, I want Torchwood Jack, and access to all your memories. It didn't have to be this way, but then you went and figured me out." Adam sighed " I was happy, working under you, helping you remember, but you blew it Jack."  
Jack frowned, and tightened his grip on the weapon in his hand.  
"So what's gonna stop me from just shooting you now?"  
Adam rolled his eyes.  
"You could shoot me, but I'm the only one who can return Ianto's memories. Sure, you could shoot me and then try and convince him everything I made him remember was fake, but do you really think he will listen after watching you kill the person he loves uncontrollably?"  
Jack hesitated for a second before cursing and lowering his weapon.  
"So what do you want?"  
Adam smirked, "not here, it's too open, let's go back to the hub, and I will explain my new rules." Adam swept out of the room with Ianto at his heel.  
Owen stared after them shocked. "You're really going to go along with this? Are you nuts!? You can't just hand Torchwood over to some lunatic!" He shouted turning to Jack.  
Jack held up his hands in defense, "don't worry, I'm not going to, I'm just going along with it now to bide time, get a view of the situation. Just give me A minute, I'll think of something, some way of saving Ianto and getting rid of Adam." He turned to leave.  
"Jack" Gwen's voice stopped him. "Jack Rhys won't wake up."  
Owen stepped over, "here, let me look at him." Owen said bending down. "He seems fine, just sleeping as far as I can tell, just leave him here."  
"But he won't wake up!" Gwen protested.  
"So bring him with," Jack snapped, matching out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack hurried down the stairs and out of the building, where he found Adam and Ianto calmly waiting beside the SUV.  
Peering past him Adam saw Gwen and Owen supporting the still sleeping Rhys down the stairs. Adam frowned, "It seems, we have a problem with seat to person ratio," he said, looking at Jack.  
"We'll take two cars," Jack replied gruffly, "Ianto is coming with me."  
"And I'm going with him," Adam said calmly.  
"Fine," Jack replied. He turned to Owen and Gwen, "Take Rhys's car." He ordered. "We will meet you at the Hub."  
Jack got into the driver's seat of the SUV. He heard someone get in next to him. Turning he saw Ianto sitting in the passenger seat, staring directly ahead, ignoring Jack,  
Adam got into the back, and seated himself in the middle, watching Jack with interest.  
Jack sighed, and pulled the SUV out onto the street. The three of them road in silence for a short while, until Jack couldn't bear it any longer, he couldn't stand being so close to Ianto without trying to talk to him.  
"Ianto," Jack started, noticing how Ianto had stiffened at the sound of his voice. "Ianto... are... are you ok? Your neck seems pretty bad."  
Stiffly Ianto Looked at Jack, his face black of all emotions, "My health should not concern you, I will have Owen examine my neck when we reach our destination, please, do not bother yourself with faking worry over my well being." Once he was done talking he returned his gauze forwards.  
Jack herd Adam laughing in the back seat, Frowning he tried again, with a different tactic.  
"Ianto, remember how earlier I showed you the footage of you and Adam, how he was forcing you to remember killing those girls?"  
Ianto frowned "I do not recall any such thing," he said coldly.  
"Silly Jack, you forget, that memory had you in it, I changed all the memories with you in them." Adam said between giggles. "And any way, I got rid of all the murder memories, didn't really see any point in keeping them now I control Ianto."  
Jack let out a frustrated growl, he was getting nowhere.  
"Yan, don't you remember anything about us? Together? Think back, search your memory!"  
Ianto frowned "I remember plenty about you, though I struggle to see how there could every be an 'us,' also, please restrain from calling me that." He paused before adding "Sir."  
Adam howled with laughter, "Give it up Jack, even you should see it's pointless."  
Jack winced, and worked on blocking out Adam's laughter. The rest of the drive was filled with silence; Jack was relieved when they finally reached the Hub.  
Everyone hurried inside; Tosh was sitting, curled up in Adams chair when they arrived. She looked up at Adam. "It was all fake? All of it, everything I remember us doing together, all my feelings?" She asked staring at Adam.  
Adam shot her a grin, "Of course, well except for that last one." He said cheekily.  
"So I don't love you." Toshiko stated.  
Adam shrugged, "You may have, at some point, it doesn't matter, I've moved on." He said sliding his arm around Ianto's waist.  
Jack looked ready to break Adam's nose.  
"Bloody hell." Owen murmured, dropping Rhys onto the nearest chair, "Sorry Gwen, but I am not lugging him around any longer."  
Adam stepped away from the others, pulling Ianto with him. "Now" he said, "On to my rules."  
"What about Rhys? What did you do to him?" Gwen interjected.  
Adam scowled, annoyed at the interruption, "I already told you, he's sleeping!" Adam snapped at her.  
"If he's sleeping why can't I wake him up?" Gwen asked, staring back at Adam...  
"Because it's a deep sleep that only time or I can break." Adam replied, visibly annoyed.  
"So break it!" Gwen shouted at Adam.  
"No, I'm going over my rules!" Adam shouted back.  
"Wake him up!" Gwen screamed, stepping towards Adam.  
Suddenly Ianto stepped in front of Adam, gun raised at Gwen.  
Jack was surprised to see it was his gun, the one Adam took.  
In her rage Gwen didn't notice the gun and took a single step forward.  
Ianto's finger pressed down on the trigger.  
Gwen felt the bullet hit her, and she fell to the floor.  
Adam grinned, "Rule one, don't threaten Adam," he said, pulling Ianto back beside him. "Good job," he murmured in Ianto's ear.  
The others stood rooted to the spot with shock for a moment before rushing over to Gwen.  
"She's got a pulse!" Owen announced relieved.  
"Of course." Adam spoke, "Did you really think I was cruel enough to have her killed the first time? That was just a warning." He said, "Next time I'm threatened, Ianto shoots to kill. Now bandage her up, and listen to the rest of my rules."


	4. Chapter 4

Owen and Jack carried Gwen to Owen's station, they carefully laid her down.  
"Will she be ok?" Tosh asked following them.  
Owen peeled off Gwen's jacket and examined the wound.  
Gwen groaned, "Rhys..." She tried to get up, gasping she fell back in pain. "My chest, oh god..."  
"don't worry, you should be fine, the bullet didn't hid anything important. I'll bandage it to stop the bleeding."  
Owen told her, starting to clean her wound.  
"So she will live, just like I said, now get back here!" Adam shouted from across the Hub.  
Satisfied Gwen was going to be ok Jack turned back towards Adam and was surprised to see Ianto looking over a Gwen with a worried expression on his face..  
He looked at Jack, "Is she alright?"  
Jack glanced back over his shoulder at her.  
"Gwen will be fine, no thanks to you."  
Ianto stiffened, his face returned to a blank mask, "She threatened Adam" he replied calmly.  
"She only stepped towards him." Jack replied.  
"She did so in a threatening manner, with intent to harm him." Ianto responded.  
Adam held up his hands, "Alright you two, that's enough, lets get down to business."  
Jack looked over at him, "Okay Adam, what do you want from us?"  
Adam grinned, "I'm glad you asked, it's quite simple really, I want to lead Torchwood, you will work under me, I will be free to mess with whoever's memories I want to," he paused thinking, "Except for Torchwood employes." He added, "I will leave theirs," he waved at Owen,Gwen and Toshiko, "Alone. Also, I will slowly go through your memories, helping you remember everything you have forgotten."  
Jack frowned, "There is a reason I've blocked out most of it, most are memories I'd rather not remember."  
Adam grinned, "Ah, but Jack, those are the exciting ones." He replied.  
"And Ianto?" Jack asked, "How do I get him back?"  
Adam studied him, thinking. "By trade." He said finely, "For every one of your memories I resurface, I will return one of his."  
Jack winced, thinking about how many painful memories it would take to return Ianto to his old self.a sudden beeping from one of the monitors broke his thoughts.  
He watched asIanto peeled himself away from Adam and went to investigate.  
he tapped on the keyboard for a few minutes and the beeping stopped.  
"Well what is it?" Adam demanded.  
"Another Weevil (jgdf sighting, apparently it took a swing at someone, quite close to where the last one was." He looked at Jack, "Did you manage to catch that one?"  
Jack shook his head,  
"It ran off before I could get it." He replied.  
"It's probably the same one then," Ianto said, turning back to the screen.  
"Look, is it urgent?" Adam asked.  
"No, not really." Ianto said, straightening up, "But it does sound dangerous for the locals."  
Adam nodded. "Right then." He turned towards Jacks office, "I'm going to go check out my new work space, you'll make me a coffee, wont you darling?" He said to Ianto, who nodded, and stared towards the kitchen.  
Adam turned to Jack. "And you." He snapped, "Get to work, go catch that bloody thing before it kills someone."  
Having finished talking he walked up to Jack's office.  
Jack stood, watching him enter, before turning and running after Ianto.  
"Ianto listen to me," he pleaded, having caught up with Ianto as he made coffee.  
"Please Yan, try and remember."  
"As I told you in the car, I have no recollection of the two of us being together, nor do I have any interest in getting together with you, thanks to the way you treat Adam and myself." He turned to look at Jack.  
"And as before, I'd thank you to stop calling me that."  
"Ianto please, just try to remember. What about after Susie died a second time? Remember that?"  
Ianto frowned. "I don't see how bringing up an event in which you got drunk and attacked me helps prove your point."  
Jack winced " That's not what happened," he answered.  
Ianto shrugged, "That's what I remember." He replied, pushing a mug into jacks hands and walking away.  
Jack followed Ianto down to where Tosh was standing, staring up at Jacks office.  
Ianto handed tosh her cup, and turned towards Jacks office.  
Jack grabbed his arm,  
"Ianto, please, don't go up there, just try and remember would you? How we met? You hit that weevil, probably saving my life," Jack spoke, searching Ianto's face for a flicker of recognition.  
Adam stomped out of the office,  
"Ianto get up here!" He bellowed down.  
Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's arm.  
"What about our first kiss? Or when I kissed you in front of everyone?"  
Tosh nodded,  
"I remember that." She said.  
"You do?" Ianto looked at Tosh surprised, "You agree with him?"  
Tosh nodded.  
Adam looked worried, "Don't listen to them Yan," he called down. "They are lying, trying to trick you into trusting Jack!"  
Ianto looked up at Adam "But Tosh said..."  
"She's trying to trick you, trust your memories!" Adam shouted to him.  
Jack grinned at Adams nervousness, they were finally getting somewhere with Ianto.  
He pulled the young man round, so they where looking into each others eyes.  
"What about our first date? When I took you out to dinner?"  
Ianto stared back, visibly confused.  
"I..." He sighed and turned away, "I'm sorry jack, Tosh, I don't know what your talking about."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sighed, and stepped back.  
Ianto turned towards Adam when suddenly Tosh spoke. "Ianto, do you remember me? How we would gossip together? Sometimes go out for a drink and chat?"  
Ianto turned to her frowning.  
"Remember what we would talk about?" Tosh asked. "How you would tell me about Jack, how you confessed you where slowly falling for him?"  
Ianto stared at her "I remember... But it doesn't..."  
He looked confused and scared.  
Tosh gave him a reassuring smile "Remember how I made you tell me all about your first date."  
The coffee cups fell from his hands, and he shook his head violently "It doesn't make sense!" He shouted at Tosh.  
"How? I... I don't..." Ianto clutched his head in his hands.  
"Yan I told you not to listen to them! They lie! Block them out!" Adam shouted, starting to run towards Ianto.  
Jack turned to Adam, "Stay away from him!" Jack ordered, gun pointed at Adam..  
Adam froze for a second the laughed, "You can't shoot me!" His voice rose an octave higher, "You need me!"  
There was a bang, and Adam fell screaming.  
"Keep your gun on him, if he moves again, shoot him in the head!" Jack ordered Tosh, before turning back to Ianto.  
Ianto had sunken to his knees, and was clutching his head crying.  
"It doesn't make sense! It doesn't make sense!"  
"Ianto," Jack said, slowly bending down, "It's ok, just remember me, remember us!"  
"Jack" Tosh warned, "be careful, his mind is panicking, don't force him or you could hurt him."  
Jack looked at he and nodded.  
He slowly placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder, and quietly said " Yan? It's ok, your going to be fine, you just have to sort out your memories, finger out what's fact and what's fiction."  
"How?" Ianto howled, "How do I know?"  
Jack hesitated for a second before saying "Listen to your heart, who do you love? Me? Or Adam?"  
"I... I love." Ianto gasped relaxing suddenly, "I love you." He said, looking up at Jack.  
Jack grinned and dragged him into a bear hug.  
Ianto smiled slightly, before a worried expression took over his face.  
"I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry, for everything, oh god, Gwen! I didn't want to shoot her, I just... It..."  
"Shhh, shh" Jack replied, holding him close,  
"It wasn't your fault, Adam changed you, but your back now."  
Tosh spoke up, "On that matter, what are we going to do with Adam?" She asked, waving her gun at him.  
Jack looked over at Adam, who had passed out from blood loss.  
"We put him in a cell," he replied.  
"And then what? What about. The memories?"  
Jack stood up.  
"Then we forget," he said, pulling a bottle of retcon out of his jacket pocket.  
Tosh frowned, "Do we have too?"  
Jack nodded, "It's the only way to get rid of him."  
Tosh sighed, "I'll go get water then," she said, starting towards the kitchen.  
Fifteen minutes later every member of Torchwood, and Rhys where in a retcon endorsed sleep, and Adam was finely gone.


End file.
